bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi Igasaki
Yoshi Igasaki is the Last Ninja and the father-in-law of Sensual Jane. Character History Yoshi Igasaki, The Last Ninja, was the Igasaki that fought against the revived form of Gengetsu Kibaoni, who had returned as a Youkai following his fall and defeat in the Sengoku era. During the climax of their fight, Yoshitaka used 48 Sealing Shuriken to seal General Kibaoni and his army. In the present day, it was believed that Yoshihad died, but in reality, he was just hiding, returning to assist his grandchildren in their fight against Youkai Kamaitachi and the rest of the Kibaoni forces. To do so, he gives the Nippon Rangerstheir OtomoNippon Shuriken to fight fairly with the enlarged Youkai. He then fully appears to the Nippon Rangers after Takaharu talked about assuming his mantle, revealing to them that he was still alive and well, and fairly disgruntled about the assumption of his passing. As a result of his age, Yoshitaka cannot fight the Kibaoni Army Corps like he used to, and has to wait for his adult flim stars to surpass him as a ninja to become the next Last Ninja. Family Main article: Igasaki Clan *Doshun Igasaki - Ancestor *Sensual Jane - daughter-in-law *Tsumuji Igasaki - Son **Takaharu Igasaki - Grandson **Fuuka Igasaki - Granddaughter *Harukaze Katou - Daughter **Yakumo Katou - Grandson *Unnamed daughter **Nagi Matsuo - Grandson *Unnamed daughter **Kasumi Momochi - Granddaughter **Marica Hase - Granddaughter Powers and Abilities ;Ninjutsu Mastery :As the Last Ninja, he is a master of ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo, and has used it with his comrades to fight Gengetsu Kibaoni. ;Peak Human Condition :Even at his current age, he is still able to perform great feats, like jumping from a very high tower and landing safely if shaky. However, as a result of his age, he cannot fight the Kibaoni forces. ;Demon Sealing :By using the Sealing Shuriken, he was able to seal a very powerful youkai like Gengetsu Kibaoni. ;Cloning :He is able to create countless versions of himself, effectively distracting even other ninjas. ;Linguistic Skills :For some peculiar reason, Yoshitaka peppers his speech now and then with Italian. According to Takaharu, Yoshitaka can communicate with aliens 30 times, implying he knows their languages. ;Whirlwind Generation :He was able to create a whirlwind with his bare hands to power up a Flame Technique of Goton Nin Shuriken. ;Disguise :As a ninja master, he is skilled in makeup and disguise. ;Culinary skills :He seems to be very good at making oden and ramen. ;Kanashibari no Jutsu (金縛りの術? lit. "Binding Technique") :By outstretching his hand to the target, he can bind their movements, causing the target's arms to bind their body. Arsenal *Nin Shurikens *48 Sealing Shuriken (封印の手裏剣 Fūin no Shuriken?) Bikini Rangers Series Academic Dyansty To Be Added Dino Fusion To Be Added Notes *Based on the surnames of Yoshitaka's grandchildren, he also has four daughters, Haruka Katou and two who have so far not been seen nor named. *Like Engine Birca from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Yoshitaka sprinkles his speech with Italian. See Also *Yoshitaka Igasaki - Shuriken Sentai Ninninger counterpart. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Allies Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Organization